Nightmares
by Misila
Summary: Porque para Ethan es imposible olvidar los meses que pasó en Azkaban por el crimen de ser hijo de muggles, y a Roger se le rompe el corazón cada vez que lo ve atrapado en alguna pesadilla.
1. Recuerdos

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Solsticio de invierno_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Nightmares**_

o-o-o

**I. Recuerdos**

_Un beso, un abrazo que nos gustaría que durara para siempre y promesas de que todo saldrá bien. Y otro abrazo porque yo no quiero irme y tú temes quedarte solo. Intento bromear y callas como puedes las lágrimas, intentando que no se enturbien tus ojos azules, para seguirme la corriente. Un último beso; queda poco tiempo. El despertador emite una luz azulada y me esfumo del portal en que nos hemos despedido._

_Pierdo el equilibrio cuando vuelvo a notar suelo bajo mis pies. Miro alrededor y me encuentro en lo alto de un acantilado. _

_Río y pienso que eres idiota. _

_Sabes que me encanta ir a la playa y supongo que quieres que me lo pase bien en mi fuga. Que olvide que ese montón de chalados encabezados por Umbridge y su cara de sapo quieren verme entre rejas, a mí y a muchos más, porque os robamos la magia. No vas a conseguir que haga como si nada de eso estuviese ocurriendo, pero te agradezco el intento, Roger._

o-o-o

El sollozo proveniente de algún lugar entre sus brazos indicó a Roger que el sueño de Ethan no era tranquilo. Le acarició la espalda, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Era un mal menor; al menos dormía. Cuando había descubierto que llevaba semanas sin pegar ojo, Roger no había admitido réplicas y lo había obligado a beber poción para dormir. Ethan necesitaba reposo.

Y lo estaba teniendo, aunque no era ni por asomo pacífico. Roger besó el cabello castaño de su novio, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada para rendirse él también al sueño. Tiró un poco más de la manta para que ni él ni Ethan pasaran frío y abrazó al muchacho con más fuerza, intentando, pese a saber que era inútil, hacerle saber que estaba ahí.

o-o-o

_Hace tiempo decidí hablar contigo aunque no me escuches, Roger. Estar tanto tiempo solo va a hacer que me vuelva loco, y tengo respeto por mi salud mental._

_Estoy en Bristol. Pese a lo que digan tus amigos magos que vienen de familias de magos, no tengo ninguna queja de mis padres muggles. Sé pasar desapercibido entre ellos y no tengo ningún problema a la hora de hablarles para averiguar cosas._

_Esta mañana me he colado en el baño de una cafetería para afeitarme la barba; parecía un vagabundo, y si mi padre me hubiese visto, habría estado orgulloso de que por fin me haya hecho hippie como él en su juventud. Y a mi madre le daría algo, y seguro que Camille querría imitarme._

_Los echo de menos, Roger. A todos. A ti también. Las luces están puestas en las calles desde hace tiempo, porque las tiendas muggles se adelantan y ya venden todos los adornos y eso; la verdad es que es pronto, aún estamos en noviembre. Pero hacen que me acuerde de que queda poco para Navidad. Y quiero ir con mi familia, contigo. Siempre finjo que me interesan poco los demás, pero no lo hago a propósito, y la realidad es que necesito alguien con quien hablar, alguien real a quien le importe lo que me pase, que se preocupe por si me capturan. No quiero pasar las fiestas solo._

_Estoy cansado. Me he sentado en el banco de un parque. Está nevado y no me gusta. Sólo aguanto la nieve cuando a Camille se le antoja jugar con ella y necesita un compañero, pero no me gusta el frío. Y según el termómetro de la puerta de la farmacia estamos a dos grados. Me encojo para esconderme más bajo mi ropa. Quiero que el invierno se pase rápido y entre el calor pronto._

_Acabo de darme cuenta de que hay tres hombres en otro banco. Juraría que me están mirando. Mejor me voy. Todavía no sé dónde dormiré esta noche. Creo que voy a acampar en las afueras, aunque haga mucho frío. Prefiero saber que estoy solo._

_Me levanto y echo a andar lentamente, aunque aprieto el paso al llegar a la acera. Escucho a gente caminando detrás de mí y sé, aunque no los he visto, que son los mismos que estaban observándome antes. Esto me da muy mal rollo. Voy a por mi varita, por si acaso._

_Pero antes de que pueda sacarla del bolsillo tiran de mí y me meten en un callejón. Me retuerzo; ¿qué se creen? Los miro varios segundos; y sí, son los de antes, pero no los conozco. Tampoco me interesa. Suelto una palabrota y intento apartarme, pero uno de ellos me sujeta._

─_Vaya─noto una varita en la garganta y veo a otro, sonriendo y mirándome. Comprendo lo que ya sospechaba: me han encontrado. Intento disimular que estoy muerto de miedo y trato de ignorar el hecho de que me van a encerrar en Azkaban._

─_Su foto está en la lista , Scabior─gruñe el tercero, que tiene un rollo de pergamino en la mano─. Ethan Bexley._

─_Oh, el _sangre sucia_ es una ricura─comenta el de la varita, Scabior. Escucho un gruñido detrás de mí y de reojo veo a quien me está sujetando, un hombre que tiene más cara de animal que de persona. Tiene el olor más repugnante que recuerdo y creo que es una reacción de lo más natural querer salir corriendo. Joder, Roger, en la que me acabo de meter─. Porque tú eres Ethan, ¿verdad?_

_Supongo que debería negar con la cabeza, pero, ¿de qué serviría? Saben quién soy y van a encerrarme de todas formas._

─_Sí─me alegro de que sea una palabra corta y no puedan notar que me tiembla la voz. Tiemblo de arriba abajo, en realidad._

─_Bien─Scabior sonríe y mira al que me está inmovilizando─. Vamos, Greyback._

_¿Ir? ¿A Azkaban? No, por favor. A Azkaban no. No quiero ir con los dementores._

_Pero no lo digo en voz alta, y de todas formas creo que no les importa lo que yo piense. Me asfixio durante unos instantes, pero cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos no puedo respirar con normalidad. Ese edificio negro es Azkaban y me van a dejar ahí. No quiero. Roger, no quiero. Tengo mucho miedo y ya no me importa que se den cuenta. Pero Greyback, el que me lleva, ríe y me arrastra como si no pesase nada._

_No me fijo en el camino, sólo sé que en un punto me sueltan en una celda oscura en la que ya hay tres personas. Tampoco me fijo en ellas. Me vuelvo hacia los barrotes y me aferro a ellos, en un intento vano y patético de escapar. Veo la sonrisa de Scabior y siento el frío de los dementores._

─_Como esto siga así, tendremos que mataros para que quepan más─dice, antes de irse._

_Sigo golpeando los barrotes y grito todos los insultos que sé. No quiero estar en Azkaban. Quiero salir de aquí, quiero dejar de tener frío._

o-o-o

Roger observó a Ethan. Las lágrimas bajaban por su cara y débiles murmullos escapaban de sus labios, y comprendió que su pesadilla iba a peor. Se mordió el labio, deseando volver atrás en el tiempo para no darle la poción para dormir, pero ya no podía evitarlo. Ya sólo restaba desear que el efecto se pasase pronto y Ethan despertase de su pesadilla.

Roger se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Sí, Ethan estaba durmiendo, pero no descansando. Estaba aterrorizado y no podía librarse de ello por mucho que quisiera. Y era su culpa y eso lo mataba.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada para despertarlo, de modo que se propuso hacer algo útil. Dejó al joven bien tapado en la cama y fue hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Esperaba que ayudase a Ethan a relajarse y expulsar la ansiedad cuando la poción le permitiese despertar.

o-o-o

_Ya no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí. Cuando recuerdo el día en que nos despedimos me parecen siglos, pero al pensar en lo que me queda tengo la impresión de que llevo unos pocos minutos. Es raro. No entiendo el tiempo._

_Lo que sé es que antes de ahora –no sé _cuánto_ antes–, me levanté con fuerzas. Y cuando el guarda vino a la celda que comparto con Daniel, Albert y Xenophilius a traernos el desayuno –si se le puede llamar así– le quité la varita. Puede decirse que le robé la magia, que es justo de lo que me acusan. Qué gracioso, ¿verdad, Roger?_

_Lo ataqué. Y no sé lo que hice, pero cayó al suelo y había sangre. Vi la puerta abierta y me di cuenta de que por ahí podría irme, huir de los dementores. Pasé sobre el guarda y caminé, teniendo que apoyarme en las paredes, pero riéndome –le había robado la magia, había cometido el crimen por el que estaba ahí, era tan irónico que no podía evitar las carcajadas–._

_Me encontré con dos más. Quise hacerles lo mismo que al otro, pero no me dejaron. La varita salió volando –recuperaron su poder– y ellos me lanzaron un hechizo a mí._

_No sé qué ha pasado entre ese momento y ahora, sólo recuerdo negro, pero estoy solo en una celda. Debería alegrarme, tengo más espacio y no tendré que pactar turnos con los demás para usar el camastro, pero hace más frío aquí que con Daniel, Albert y Xenophilius. Y creo que los dementores pasan más cerca._

_Creo que antes de Azkaban aún no era Navidad. ¿Ya ha pasado? ¿Qué día es hoy? No ha habido luces, ni pino, __ni bolas de Navidad__, ni regalos. Ni tampoco hacer que Camille se duerma pronto para que Papá Noel no tarde. Esta Navidad no me gusta, Roger. No se parece a las otras y quiero llorar porque odio Azkaban._

_Escucho pasos acercarse y me obligo a alzar la vista. Quizá pueda quitarles la varita de nuevo y huir del todo. Quizá incluso matarlos. Roger, no sé si maté al otro; ¿sabes tú si soy un asesino? Ojalá._

_No reconozco al hombre que hay frente a mí, aunque quizá lo haya visto. Todos me parecen iguales. Abre la puerta de la celda y me apunta con la varita, sin acercarse mucho. Teniendo en cuenta que estoy hecho un ovillo en un rincón, me parecen demasiadas precauciones._

─_¿Te has quedado a gusto, cabrón?─¿se supone que debería saber de lo que habla?─. No me mires así; ¿qué cojones le has hecho a Marcus?_

_Así que se llama Marcus. Intentaré acordarme._

─_¿Lo he matado?─no reconozco mi voz. Creo que ni siquiera es voz. Es un ruido débil, ronco, y se asemeja al sonido de cantos rodando por una ladera._

_El otro gruñe, se acerca a mí y me tira del pelo para obligarme a levantar la cabeza. Me hace daño._

─_Tienes suerte de que no─gruñe─. Desde que empezasteis a venir dije que había que quitaros de en medio, pero nadie me hizo caso. Y tú acabas de demostrar que tengo razón, que hay que arrancar la mala hierba de raíz. Aunque por otro lado…─se me ponen los pelos de punta─. Por otro lado eres patético. Ni siquiera eres capaz de matar a alguien─me suelta y caigo tumbado al suelo. Hace tiempo que me cuesta estar de pie, mantenerme erguido. Incluso enfocar los objetos es difícil. Debe de ser por los dementores─. No deberías haber nacido._

_Creo que lo dice para herirme. He oído muchas cosas así desde que llegué. Que sólo las familias de magos deben existir. Que en este mundo no hay lugar para los _sangre sucia_. Pero no lo entiendo. Yo no pedí ser mago._

_Aunque quizá algo de razón tenga._

_Me parece que me está apuntando de nuevo con la varita, pero no estoy seguro._

─_Vas a pagar, _sangre sucia_─no me gusta que me llame así. Mi nombre es Ethan, no…─. ¡Crucio!_

_No pensaba que dolería tanto. Nos lo explicaron en clase y tú dijiste que era verdad, pero no puedo con esto. Roger, ¿por qué no me contaste nada de los cuchillos al rojo vivo que no dejan heridas? ¿Por qué te callaste que es tan horrible que hasta la muerte es preferible? ¿Que no creo que las piernas puedan volver a sostenerme en eones?_

_Creo que lo está haciendo de nuevo, porque el dolor sigue. Pero no lo puedo oír. No entiendo nada. No entiendo qué le he hecho, por qué me hace esto; a él no le he hecho nada. ¿Por qué no para? ¿Por qué sigue?_

_¿Esos sonidos son mis gritos? ¿Los insultos también son míos? No lo comprendo, Roger. No lo entiendo y tengo mucho frío._

_Sácame de aquí, Roger. Por favor._

o-o-o

Roger estaba terminando de preparar la tostada para Ethan cuando los gritos del muchacho lo interrumpieron.

Dejó las cosas sobre la encimera y volvió al dormitorio. Ethan había dejado de gritar, pero todo su cuerpo se estremecía con cada sollozo, y su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Viendo venir una nueva crisis y deseando equivocarse, Roger se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

─Shhh… Ethan, cálmate─lo meció con suavidad, besando su cabello claro. El llanto del joven no se redujo en lo más mínimo; estaba aterrado─. Escúchame. Saliste de Azkaban en mayo. Hace seis meses. Y no voy a dejar que te vuelvan a llevar ahí.

─No quiero─musitó Ethan; parecía no haber oído a Roger─. No quiero volver a Azkaban. Hay dementores… y _crucio_… y no lo maté─Roger le dio un beso en la frente─. No pude, pero quería. Quería ser un asesino.

Roger suspiró; en los últimos meses había averiguado bastante sobre el tiempo que Ethan había pasado en Azkaban y estaba al tanto de aquello.

Ethan había enfermado en Azkaban, y había pasado unas semanas en San Mungo después de salir. Físicamente estaba curado. Pero psicológicamente… tenía dieciocho años y parecía un chiquillo asustado. No soportaba ver sangre, y a veces sufría crisis nerviosas que angustiaban a Roger más que a él. No había vuelto a Hogwarts porque le costaba horrores ver hechizos por doquier y estar tranquilo. En su lugar, había comenzado a estudiar Arquitectura en una universidad muggle, y tener la cabeza en otras cosas le había ayudado a dejar de ahogarse en la pesadilla de Azkaban.

Decidió pasar la Navidad con Roger en lugar de en casa de sus padres, porque aparentemente estaba mejor, pero la falta de cosas que hacer parecía tener un efecto negativo en el muchacho.

─Ethan─lo llamó Roger una vez más. En esta ocasión, él lo miró, los ojos verdosos anegados en lágrimas de terror─. Mírame. Ya está.

Ethan Bexley reprimió un sollozo.

─No te vayas─suplicó.

Roger sonrió.

─Que lo sepas.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Ethan Bexley no es un personaje nuevo aquí; aparece en otro fic llamado _Falsa inocencia_. No es un OC totalmente; su nombre aparece en dos de los videojuegos. Respecto a este fic, aclarar que concretamente este capítulo tiene 2419 palabras, así que estoy dentro del límite. Otra cosa es que estoy curioseando sobre cómo lo pasaron los nacidos de muggles en Azkaban y Ethan me venía como anillo al dedo (y Roger con él mola, así que dos por uno). Pobrecito.

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Tan horrible es?


	2. Cartas y promesas

El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Solsticio de invierno_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**II. Cartas y promesas**

A Ethan le costó bastante calmarse. Según dijo, las pesadillas eran muy vívidas y los recuerdos horribles. Roger lo creía. Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre lo que había sido Azkaban para los hijos de muggles.

Después de desayunar, Ethan se tranquilizó un poco. Roger se disculpó por enésima vez; se sentía culpable por haberlo obligado a tomar la poción la noche anterior. Él le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano antes de meterse un pedazo de tostada en la boca.

—No pasa nada—le aseguró después de tragar—. Hubiera tenido la pesadilla de todos modos—bajó la vista.

Roger suspiró.

—No puedes seguir así. Tienes miedo de dormir.

—Ya estoy mejor—replicó Ethan—. Bueno, ¿entonces hoy vamos a ver a mis padres y mi hermana?

Sin reprocharle que cambiara de tema, Roger lo besó antes de ir a la ducha; por lo general tardaba menos.

Le gustaba pensar que poco a poco estaba recuperando a _su_ Ethan, el joven con la cara de niño bueno. Si bien era cierto que seguía sufriendo crisis nerviosas, éstas habían disminuido notablemente en los últimos meses. Y cuando estaba pensando en otra cosa, su sonrisa era más parecida a la del muchacho del que Roger se había enamorado. Salió del baño sonriendo al pensar en ello.

Mientras Ethan se duchaba, Roger se vistió y sus ojos azules centellearon ante la perspectiva de jugar con Camille; la hermana de su novio era encantadora.

Sin embargo, cuando se dejó caer en la cama para esperar a que Ethan terminase, vio un pergamino doblado en la mesita de noche. No quiso leerlo; sabía de sobra lo que ponía, lo había memorizado durante la noche, mientras Ethan estaba atrapado en sus pesadillas. Pero no pudo evitar cogerlo y desdoblarlo; era la primera noticia que tenía de sus padres desde que, dos años antes, su progenitor, tras echarlo de casa porque no quería tener un maricón en la familia, lo viese con Ethan en el callejón Diagon y decidiera hacerle todo el daño posible con sus palabras.

_Querido Roger:_

_Siento no haber podido escribirte antes; tu padre y yo hemos estado muy ocupados. _

_Sabemos que participaste en la Batalla de Hogwarts y que sigues trabajando en ese equipo de quidditch. ¿Cómo te va? Espero que no te hayas metido en muchos más líos y que tengas cuidado con las bludgers._

_Roger, ya mismo es Navidad. Nos gustaría, a tu padre y a mí, que vinieras a vernos un día de éstos. Se te echa de menos en casa._

_Besos,_

_Jane Davies_

Había recibido la carta el día anterior. Roger hervía de rabia cada vez que la leía. No sólo porque su madre intentara hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si él se hubiera ido de casa por voluntad propia y no porque su padre le ordenó largarse y no volver "hasta que se le pasara la tontería". También le molestaba que ignorase olímpicamente a Ethan, que hiciese como si el muchacho no existiese y su único hijo estuviese viviendo solo.

—¿Qué lees?

Roger dio un respingo y miró a Ethan, que a su vez lo observaba desde la puerta. El muchacho estaba chorreando y el pelo castaño, oscurecido por el agua, se le pegaba a la cabeza. Lo único que lo cubría era una toalla anudada a la cintura, permitiendo ver a Roger las marcas de heridas que le habían infligido en Azkaban.

—Nada—mintió; no quería preocuparlo. Ethan arqueó las cejas; no tenía un pelo de tonto. No había querido volver a Hogwarts, pero era tan Ravenclaw como Roger y eso se le notaba—. ¿Piensas vestirte, o vas a salir así?

Ethan sacudió la cabeza y se acercó al armario.

—Esta Navidad me está gustando—confesó mientras rebuscaba entre la ropa, con medio cuerpo metido en el mueble. Roger no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¿En serio?

—Sí—la voz de Ethan sonaba amortiguada—. Bueno, más que la pasada. Al menos tengo mi calendario de Adviento.

Roger no pudo evitar reírse al recordar ese extraño almanaque con dulces que su novio había puesto en la cocina nada más llegar a su piso.

—¿Eso no lo hacen los _niños_ muggles?

Ethan sacó la cabeza del armario, con la ropa que iba a ponerse en las manos, y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

—En teoría, sí; pero a mí me gusta el chocolate, y es una buena excusa para comer. ¿Algún problema?

—Ninguno—Roger sonrió al ver que lo había picado y lo observó vestirse—. ¿De verdad te lo estás pasando bien?—inquirió en voz baja.

Ethan se abrochó los pantalones y metió la cabeza en el jersey, para sacarla unos segundos más tarde por el cuello.

—No me gustan las pesadillas—admitió, dejándose caer sobre la cama—. Pero las tengo sólo cuando duermo; el resto del día… bueno, casi puedo olvidarlo; y esto es mejor que Azkaban.

Roger se acercó a él para besarlo.

—Sécate el pelo—le aconsejó cuando se separaron.

Ethan cogió su varita, que había dejado la noche anterior en la otra mesita de noche, y obedeció al instante. Casi siempre que hacía magia una risilla escapaba de sus labios y murmuraba _robada_ antes de guardar de nuevo el palo de madera. Roger creía saber el motivo de ese comportamiento, pero prefería no preguntar.

—Bueno—dijo Ethan cuando estuvo listo—. ¿Nos vamos?

Salieron del piso, mientras Roger se abrochaba su chaqueta hasta arriba y Ethan se encogía bajo su abrigo, y echaron a andar con calma. Ethan le daba patadas a la nieve; no le gustaba en absoluto. Roger, por su parte, se divertía pisando los treinta centímetros caídos y escuchando cómo crujían bajo sus pies. Se detuvo cuando se percató de que Ethan lo miraba con las cejas alzadas.

—¿Qué?—inquirió a la defensiva.

—Después de esto, pierdes todo derecho a creerte superior—sentenció el joven—. Joder, Roger, tienes veinte años y eres más crío que mi hermana—rio.

Roger rodeó a Ethan con los brazos para atraerlo hacia él mientras lo besaba.

—Tengo más motivos para ser superior—le aseguró.

—Ilumíname.

—Te saco dos años.

—Viendo lo que acabas de hacer, me parece que ése no es el argumento apropiado—apuntó Ethan.

—Soy más alto que tú.

—Un par de centímetros—ese hecho molestaba al muchacho y Roger rio mientras lo besaba de nuevo y pensaba en más razones de peso para defender su postura.

—Yo trabajo, tú estudias.

—Yo sabré diseñar edificios cuando termine de estudiar; tú sólo sabes meter pelotas por un aro.

—Tú lo has dicho—replicó Roger, triunfante—: cuando termines. Ahora no.

Frustrado por su derrota, Ethan le dio una nueva patada al suelo blanco.

Pasaron junto a un parque en el que varios niños estaban montando un muñeco de nieve. Lo estaban haciendo bien, pensó Roger. El muñeco en cuestión era sólo media cabeza más bajo que Ethan. A falta de zanahoria, le habían puesto lo que parecía un calcetín para hacerle la nariz.

Ethan le dio la mano cuando pasaron el parque; parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, únicamente anclado al presente por el contacto con Roger. Él esperaba que no fuese a ponerse apático justo hoy; se suponía que debía estar alegre.

—¿Has hablado con tus padres?—preguntó Ethan de repente. Roger tuvo la impresión de que el joven había averiguado, de alguna manera, lo de la carta, pero no se le ocurrió cómo.

—¿A qué te refieres?—quizá fuera simple curiosidad, y si así era Roger no tenía la menor intención de contárselo. De todas formas, en realidad no era nada. Y a él le daba igual. ¿Verdad?

—A la carta que te mandó tu madre—Roger se puso rígido al oírlo y se preguntó qué diablos había hecho Ethan para enterarse—. La he visto mientras te duchabas—explicó.

Roger sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres un metomentodo. No es asunto tuyo.

—Lo que tú digas—Ethan le dio la razón como a los locos—. ¿Qué vas a responderles?

El mayor suspiró, dándose por vencido en su intento de ocultar sus preocupaciones familiares a Ethan. Su novio era terco como él solo.

—No sé si responderles. Llevo sin hablar con ellos desde _aquel_ día en el callejón Diagon… y me cabrea que mi madre pretenda hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada y quiera pasar conmigo las Navidades. ¡Y encima no hay ni una disculpa!—exclamó, irritado.

Ethan suspiró.

—Podrías ir a hablar con ellos. A lo mejor ya han aceptado que estés conmigo—Roger negó con la cabeza—. ¿Se puede saber qué quieres, entonces?—se exasperó Ethan—. ¿Qué vayan a tu casa a suplicarte perdón de rodillas? Eres un orgulloso.

—Mira quién fue a hablar—replicó Roger. Ethan sacudió la cabeza y soltó su mano, acelerando el paso. Roger comprendió que lo había herido—. Eh, venga, no te enfades—le agarró un brazo—. Sabes que no quería…

—¡No es eso!—se frustró Ethan, volviéndose hacia él—. ¡Te pasas el día diciéndome que deje de recordar Azkaban porque no me hace bien y…!—en sus ojos apareció un brillo temeroso y el joven se obligó a respirar hondo—. ¡Y tú eres incapaz de quitarle importancia a algo que te dijeron hace más de dos años! Joder, no digo que hagas como si fuesen las mejores personas del mundo; a mi también me cabrea. Pero hazte el favor de pasar página.

Roger suspiró. Dejó que las palabras de Ethan calaran, porque sabía que tenía razón –aunque sólo fuera un poco–, y bajó la vista hacia el suelo cubierto de nieve. En el fondo, sabía que se estaba comportando como un crío. Después de todos, eran sus padres, ¿no? Se suponía que ellos lo querían tal y como era, aunque les hubiese costado aceptar que no cumpliese los requisitos que hubiesen esperado en un principio.

—Vale, a lo mejor tienes razón—aceptó, alzando los ojos azules para encontrarse con la mirada de Ethan. Él parecía sorprendido de haberlo convencido, y Roger no pudo evitar reírse—. No me mires así; no siempre estoy por la labor de discutir.

—Pero sigues siendo idiota—replicó Ethan. Se acercó a él para darle un beso y luego tiró de su mano—. Venga, vamos. Camille me va a matar como tarde mucho. ¿Qué vas a decirles?

Un sonido a medio camino entre un bufido y una risa emergió de la garganta de Roger.

—No lo sé. No quiero pensarlo ahora, ¿vale?

—Tú mandas.

o-o-o

_Es raro verte llorar, Roger. No es la primera vez, pero yo no estoy acostumbrado ni creo querer hacerlo. Has estado conmigo desde que me sacaron de Azkaban, aguantando mis quejas –que no es poco–, mis pesadillas y todo el miedo que siento cada vez que me atacan los recuerdos. Creo que me he aferrado tanto a ti, pensándote invencible, que comprobar ahora que también eres humano me resulta chocante y a la vez muy enternecedor._

_No sé exactamente por qué lloras. Supongo que por la Guerra, por todas las injusticias y todo el miedo, porque no tienes a nadie que te consuele como tú sueles hacer conmigo –o no quieres verme como tal–. Supongo que también es un poco porque, aunque hayan sido tan crueles contigo, echas de menos a tus padres y anhelas la seguridad que te ofrecía vivir bajo su techo, hablar con ellos, saber que estaban ahí para cuando los necesitases._

_De modo que simplemente te abrazo y te acaricio el pelo, y cuando te calmas no digo nada. No es porque no se me ocurra ningún tema, sino porque sé aunque nunca me lo hayas dicho que te sientes débil al llorar. Yo creo que simplemente llevas demasiado tiempo aparentando entereza y sólo me sale admirarte por ello._

—_Ethan—te separas de mí y me miras, y sé que no te gusta que te vea así—. No quería llorar—sé que lo que en realidad quieres decir es que no querías que te vieran llorar._

—_No te preocupes—sonrío porque, a pesar del miedo, de las pesadillas y de los recuerdos, me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo—. ¿Sabes que mañana empiezo la universidad?_

_Ríes, y comprendo que he conseguido distraerte._

_Y me siento bien, porque te estoy devolviendo un pedacito de todo lo que tú me estás ayudando._

o-o-o

Ethan rio cuando se le ocurrió mirar alrededor y vio lo que Roger había hecho con el salón. Bueno, sería más correcto decir que habían sido ambos. Se las habían ingeniado para volcar el árbol de Navidad sobre una estantería, y adornos del árbol y del mueble estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Tumbado sobre la moqueta, Ethan notaba una bola clavándose en su espalda, pero no le importó.

Roger se apartó con cuidado, lo besó y se tumbó junto a él. La luz estaba apagada, las cortinas sin correr, y las luces de colores de la calle entraban en el salón por la ventana y se reflejaban en el suelo, en las paredes y en los dos cuerpos desnudos. Ethan pensó que esa Navidad le estaba gustando mucho más que la anterior.

Pensó en cómo habían llegado a destrozar la estancia. Habían estado tonteando desde que salieron de la casa de los Bexley, y a mitad de camino habían estado a punto de hacerlo en un callejón vacío; sólo el frío se lo había impedido. Así que Roger se había aparecido con Ethan en el salón unos minutos antes de que todo el edificio alcanzase una temperatura digna del mismísimo infierno.

—Ethan—lo llamó Roger entonces. Él lo miró—. ¿Me vas a ayudar a recoger esto?

El muchacho rio.

—Supongo…—se acercó a Roger y lo besó—. Sí, definitivamente esta Navidad me está gustando—le aseguró.

El mayor lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacia sí para juntar sus labios con los de él de nuevo. Merlín, Roger era incombustible.

—Me da igual que sea Navidad—dijo tras unos segundos. Tumbado sobre él, Ethan se sumergió en sus ojos azules.

—Qué poco espíritu—bromeó.

—Quiero decir que no me levanto pensando en lo bonitas que están las calles con la nieve y las luces—aclaró Roger—. Me conformo con saber que estás mejor y conmigo, y me daría igual aunque estuviésemos en julio.

Las mejillas de Ethan adquirieron un tono rojizo y Roger se sintió orgulloso de ser el causante.

—Pues a mí me parece que pasar la Navidad peleado con tu familia no es bueno—apostilló. Roger apartó la mirada.

—Si tú no tienes pesadillas esta noche, les escribo mañana a primera hora—propuso. Ethan supuso que era un método para salirse con la suya, porque era rara la noche en que tenía un sueño pacífico.

—Hecho—aceptó, sin embargo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Roger descubrió a Ethan Bexley profundamente dormido y abrazado a la almohada, no pudo sino reír entre dientes, darle un beso y ponerse a buscar pluma y pergamino para cumplir su parte del trato.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No sé exactamente si esto es alegre, pero supongo que comparado con el primer capítulo es más dulce, así que supongo que no me he equivocado mucho. En fin, supongo que eso lo decidís vosotros.


End file.
